Do-or-Die Rescue! ~A.D. 2019~
is the sixty-eighth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Synopsis It was revealed that survived the bus crash on the day of . Unfortunately, she was kidnapped by Ray, , and Black Huntress. In an effort to rescue Tsukuyomi, each of the Riders are confronted by their respective adversaries; Taki is wrapped into a fight with Black Huntress, in a triple-threat fight against Zi-O II and Another Zi-O. Ray takes the opportunity to crush Sougo's spirit even further by revealing the dark truth of his and 's parent's deaths, "It was Tsukuyomi who killed your parents inside the bus when you were children! She really went so far as to attempt to kill you when you were a child! That is the greatest sin of all time travelers!" Natsu decides to take matters into her own hands when the situation began to spiral out of control... Continuity and Placement *'' : Before episode . Plot Cast Quotes to stop him from becoming a . In short, we're not friends anymore! In fact, '''I don't care' what happens to you or anymore! Go back to the future where you came from!|Natsu ending her friendship with Tsukuyomi and Geiz upon learning their attempt to kill Sougo.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Mach, Snipe, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma *Elysium's portrayal in Taki Gaiden contrasts that of the original timeline. Here, Elysium doesn't have any physical appearance not unlike she took on Sophitia's appearance to trick Patroklos into killing Pyrrha, and only needs a human host to possess, such as using Goro. Additionally, she is the antithesis to in that she has the of the and is able to create them. She can also transform into any of the Secondary Riders, provided she controls a human host. And like Another Zi-O, the Rider Elysium transforms into has the belt of that Rider instead of having a on her waist. **The , , and watches are not part of those Elysium created. As the Diend and Mach Ridewatches were in Taki's possession, though it is implied that Elysium took that from Taki. Whereas already , instead the watch was created. *This is the first time in the story a character would give the (middle) finger to another character - Natsu gave the middle finger to Geiz and Tsukuyomi in this episode. In the next episode, Taki would also give the finger to Geiz before fighting him and Sougo to stop their conflict. External links *Do-or-Die Rescue! ~A.D. 2019~ at FanFiction.Net